Tower (Destiny)
The Tower is a social activity and a location within the walls of The City. In the Tower, Guardians can interact with each other, visit vendors, or turn in quest items. Reveal Press Conference Areas The Tower is divided into the following five areas. New arrivals appear in the Tower Plaza, the central hub from which all other areas are accessible. The Tower Plaza is the first area entered by Guardians when arriving in the Tower. It is the central area and branches off into the other four sections. This area generally serves as a meeting place for Guardians coming and going from the Tower. There are also kiosks for Guardians to access their Vault and the Silver Dust store. To the left of Tower Plaza lies Tower North, an area that encompasses several other vendors and kiosks. This area includes an observation tower with a perfect view of the Traveler. The Speaker generally resides here. Heading in the direction the Guardian faces when spawning in the Tower leads them to the Hall of Guardians, a location where Guardians can purchase Crucible and Vanguard weapons and armor. It is a central hub connecting the main weapons and arms distributors of the Vanguard and the Crucible. It also encompasses two kiosks for Guardians to reclaim exotic weapons and armor. Directly above is the Traveler's Walk, which was originally only accessible during special events, including the Iron Banner events and the original Queen's Wrath event that took place between September 23 and October 6, 2014. In January 2017, at the end of The Dawning event, the area was opened permanently. Several fish can be found in the pools next to the central walkway, and there is even a dead Ghost in this location. The Tower Hanger is located at the far east side of the Tower. When a player arrives in the Tower, their jumpship can be seen landing in this area. At the lowest part of this area is a jukebox that can play music if the player interacts with it. There are also several kiosks in this locations for players to retrieve jumpships, emotes, and Sparrows they have previously unlocked. NPCs and Vendors Guardians can interact with a variety of non-player characters (NPCs) at the Tower. Some NPCs serve no apparent function except to populate the Tower, while others provide a variety of services and products for sale. The following is a list of known NPCs at the Tower who sell goods and services (alphabetical order by area): Trivia *Bungie art director Christopher Barrett described the Tower as "Earth's Camelot," a glimmering stronghold surrounded by shadows. The Tower is designed to have a "human futuristic aesthetic" composed of "contemporary inspiration plus some number of years, like ten to 50 years of advancement." Vehicles and architecture within the Tower resemble present day vehicles and architecture, but more futuristic with some Japanese influence. At the same time, the Tower feels "lived in," with broken tiles, scars of past battles, and repairs and additions over top of the original futuristic architecture. Above all, the Tower is designed to feel hopeful and bright. * According to an NPC in the Tower, it is rumored that some time in the past, the City once possessed a dozen Towers, but the others all fell to the Darkness. *There is a soccer ball that can be kicked around by players. It has three spawn locations: **Behind the post office, on the side facing the North Tower, in front of a stack of crates and cylinders. **Beside a stack of crates under the stairs next to the North Tower. **Beside a stack of crates opposite the foot of the stairs next to the North Tower. *There is a purple beach ball that can be tossed around by players using their feet or heads. It has four possible spawn locations: **On a stack of crates to the right of Xander 99-40, the Bounty Hunter. **On a brown table at the left side of Master Rahool, the Cryptarch. **During an event, when the Events area behind the Bounty Tracker is open, two additional beach balls can spawn, providing a total of three active beach balls: ***On or behind a stack of crates to the right when entering the events area. ***On top of a keg beside a bunch of crates half way along the left side of the events area. *There is a secret button on the platform above were Eris used to stand before she moved to the hall of the Guardians. It activates the fan on the roof of the building containing the Postmaster and Special Orders vendors, briefly launching any Guardian standing on it into the air. *At the point where new Guardians arrive in the Tower, the Latin phrase "ATRIVM PROPVGNATORVM" can be read just below the center staircase on the ground. This translates to "Hall of Champions" in English. The line below that phrase on the map of the Tower in the Destiny companion app: "Juvenes erant Sparte muros el hastes fines eius" can translate to "Young men were the walls of Sparta, their spears its borders." *The Tower's signs are displayed in three languages: English, Portuguese, and Chinese. *Seven coins are hidden in the design of the environments around the Tower. *In Update 1.1.2, the Jukebox Easter Egg was added to the Tower Hangar. *Players can select whether or not their helmet is worn in the Settings menu. Gallery Concept Art The Tower Hangar.jpg|Concept art of the Tower hangar. Screenshots Guardian Sitting at the Tower.jpg|A Guardian sitting at the Tower. Tower pano.jpg|Panorama of the Tower. Tower emblem.png|The Tower's emblem. Tower Hidden Coin.png|A hidden gold coin. ShipApproachingTower1.png|A VTOL aircraft approaching the Tower. Traveler'sWalkDay1.png|Scenic view at Traveler's Walk. Tower1.jpg|The occupants of the Tower in Destiny's ending. Map Tower Map (Beta).png|Blank map of the Tower in the Destiny beta. Tower layout.png|Detailed map of the Tower in Destiny. Videos Destiny Beta Exploring the Tower References ja:タワー de:Turm (Destiny) cy:Tower ru:Tower Category:Locations in The City Category:Destiny Activities